Brody Sparks
Meagan Christine Vaughan ''' (born April 13th, 1994 - October 26th, 2017) was an American professional wrestler signed to Elite Answers Wrestling under the ring name '''Brody Sparks, where she was a one-time and longest-reigning EAW Specialists Champion. Following her passing, she was inducted into the EAW Hall of Fame class of 2018. Her professional wrestling career began in early 2012 at the age of eighteen while attending high school. She signed a developmental contract with Pride Pro Wrestling in early 2015 and would sign with EAW in the middle part of 2015 after Pride Pro Wrestling closed its' doors. Early Life Vaughan was born and raised in Brockton, Massachusetts She was the first child born to a twenty-seven-year-old construction worker, David Vaughan and second child born to a twenty-four-year-old chef Hannah Mendez. Vaughan qa of Scottish and Puerto Rican descent on her mother's side and Irish on her Father's side; Vaughan participated in gymnastics from the early age of four and also competed in competitive cheerleading. Vaughan attended Brockton High School, where she was in drama club and apart of her school's swim team. Vaughan's interest in wrestling began at the young age of two after being introduced to the sport by her older cousins. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career (2012 - 2015) At the age of eighteen, Sparks would work two jobs while attending beauty school, in order to save money to be able to travel city to city in order to become a professional wrestler. Under the name Vendetta Vaughan, Vaughan would work various southern California, New England, and mid-western wrestling promotions. While wrestling in California, Vaughan would meet fellow independent wrestler and future co-worker, Aria Jaxon while under the name AJ Marie. Vaughan was able to train by working at the age of sixteen and saving money for training until her eighteenth birthday. After she would establish a name in the southern independent promotions. Vaughan would later sign with the wrestling company, Pride Pro Wrestling. Elite Answers Wrestling (2016 - 2017) Debut & OMERTA (Febuary 2016 - June 2016) While wrestling in several independent territories after the closing of Pride Pro Wrestling, Vaughan would be contacted by EAW management after being introduced to the company by Aria Jaxon. After meeting with a road agent and competing in a tryout match, Vaughan signed a contract with EAW in mid-2015. On the February 11th, 2016 edition of Monday Night Battleground, Vaughan made her live television debut under the new name, Brody Sparks in a successful debut match again Hayley Skyes. A match that Sparks would win. Sparks would go on to defeat several vixens including, Lia Beech, and Angela Salveti. Sparks winning streak would be ended by a short rival with, Rey Shamez. After losing to Rey, Sparks was given a rematch at the inaugural Vixen's Cup in a no DQ match a match Sparks would lose. On the first night of the Reckless Wiring 8, Sparks was revealed to be a member of the stable led by Zack Crash, OMERTA, '''Taking the nickname '''Code Of Depravity. '''Sparks would compete in her first ever Grand Rampage and title match at Grand Rampage (2016) for the Specialists Championship. She would enter at number 4 and would be the first woman eliminated in the match by Erica Ford. After spending time managing Omerta and developing a flirtatious relationship with HRDO, Sparks would announce her "retirement" that would later be revealed to be done in kayfabe. '''The Sanatorium; The Coven (October 2016 - October 2017) On the October 27th edition of the Vixen exclusive brand, Empire, Sparks would make her return to EAW. On the special Halloween edition of the show after the team of Cailin Dillon and Then-Vixen's Champion Sheridan Müller defeated Sanatorium members, Stephanie Matsuda and Alexis Diemos, their victory would be short-lived as a returning Sparks would attack the then-Vixens Champion, and put her the "Illumination". Sparks, aligning herself with Matsuda and Diemos, would officially join The Sanatorium. On the November 3rd edition of Empire, Sparks would have her first in-ring match since returning. Sparks would go one on one with Cailin Dillon in a hard, back and forth match-up where Dillon would emerge victoriously. The following week Sparks accompanied stable-mates, Alexis Diemos and Madison Kaline to the ring as the two beat Aria Jaxon and Tarah Nova in tag team action. Later on during the broadcast, it was announced that Sparks and her fellow stable-mates were to compete in a ten women Control In The Vault Open Invitation Shock Collar Battle Royal at this year's Shock Value, where the winner would gain complete control of Empire for 24 Hours, a match that would be won by Azumi Goto. To redeem herself after that major loss at Shock Value, Sparks faced Consuela Rose Ava on the next edition of Empire. With her sister at ringside, Consuela attempted to cheat to win, until the women of The Sanatorium, now calling themselves The Coven, came to fend off Cameron Ella Ava, thus counting out Consuela who would lose to Sparks via count out. Specialists Champion (December 2016 - June 2017) The December 1 episode of Empire saw Sparks granted a spot in the Specialists Championship Extreme Elimination Chamber at Road to Redemption (2016) after she controversially kissed Sanatorium stablemates Stephanie Matsuda and Alexis Diemos in the show's opening segment. The following week, Sparks and her fellow stablemate, Madison Kaline defeated the Specialist Champion, Kendra Shamez and, her partner, Aria Jaxon. Sparks and Kaline would viciously beat Jaxon after Shamez would leave mid-match.On night one of the tenth annual Road To Redemption, Sparks would participate in her second title match. Sparks would go head to head with four other vixens including the then champion, Kendra Shamez to compete in an Extreme Elimination Chamber match for the Specialists Championship. Sparks would be the last woman to enter the chamber and would be crowned the new Specialists Champion by defeating Aria Jaxon to capture the title. On the January 5th edition of Empire, Sparks faced and defeated Mei Hatsukyo in singles action. During the same episode, Haruna Sakazaki would be named as the first woman Sparks would defend her newly won Specialists Championship. The January 12 episode of Empire saw Sparks and the Coven's attack on La Diva cut short by a run-in from the debuting Jocelyn Diemos. On the January 13 episode of Dynasty, Sparks appeared on behalf of then-World Heavyweight Champion Jacob Senn to antagonize the Heart Break Boy, slapping him and embracing Senn to solidify the two as a pair. The following episode of Empire, Sparks would announcer her match stipulation against Sakazaki for their match at King Of Elite (2017). After beating up a helpless Amani Morrison, Sparks would announce and create the first-ever EAW Blood Bucket Match. A match in which someone would be in each opponent's corner and each opponent would bring their own treasure chest consisting of various and out-of-the-box weapons. In order to in you must gather two pints of your opponents blood. Sparks would go on to compete in the first ever Blood Bucket Match against Sakazaki, with Stephanie Mastuda in her corner and Azumi Goto in Sakazaki's corner. Sparks successfully defend and retained her Specialists Championship after she used a hypodermic needle to the jugular of Sakazaki to gather her blood. On the February 3 episode of Empire, Sparks' in-ring segment proclaiming herself "the most sadistic woman in EAW history" was interrupted by Tarah Nova, who drenched the other members of the Coven in blood as well. On the following edition of Empire, it was revealed that the DNA found in the bucket of blood Sparks used to win at King Of Elite, had both Sakazaki and Sparks' blood, as a result, the fans were told the controversial situation would be addressed soon. Later on, on the show, Sparks came out to discuss her reign as Specialists Champion. Sparks would issue an open challenge in which Nova would answer by emerging in the ring after the lights would go out. Nova using the same element of surprise would be face to face with Sparks, who would then land a cheap shot to Nova with a pair of brass knuckles. Sparks would retreat after Nova would get back on her feet smiling while licking her own blood inside of her mouth caused by Sparks. Nova would call to Sparks to enter back into the ring, while Sparks would deny her answer as she stood at the top of the ramp holding her championship high. Sparks' stablemate Stephanie Mastuda then served as a guest referee for a tag team match on the February 16 episode of Empire pitting Sparks and Cailin Dillon against Tarah Nova and Aria Jaxon. In the very same match, Dillon and Sparks would emerge victoriously. The following week on Empire Tarah Nova would face Jocelyn Diemos in a match to determine the number one contender for Sparks' Specialists Championship. With Sparks' on commentary, Nova would win the match despite Sparks' attempt at costing her the win. Nova would challenge Sparks to a First Blood Match, in which Sparks would respond suggesting a Last Woman Standing Match. This would cause Empire general manager, Cleopatra, to come out and announce that at Empire's first supershow, Malicious Intentions, Sparks and Nova would compete in a Three Stages of Hell match. On March 4th, 2017 at Empire's first Supershow, Malicious Intentions, Sparks and Nova would compete in their highly anticipated match. Nova would gain the advantage by beating Sparks in the first stage of hell that consisted of a normal contest. Nova would then be announced as the winner by dumping the bucket of blood Sparks brought out with her. That decision would be changed when Cleopatra came out to restart the second stage due to the fact that Nova did not draw Sparks' blood. As the match continued, Sparks would cut open Nova with The Black Mamba. With both holding a victory, the winner would be determined during the final stage, the Last Woman Standing match. With Nova having the advantage, she would lay Sparks out in a pool of water in the ring that was caused from Sparks being washed off the blood that was poured on her. Cutting the cameraman's cord, Nova looked to electrocute Sparks for the win, however that plan would fail as Jocelyn Diemos would attack Nova and allow Sparks to electrocute Nova and win. On the March 10th edition of Empire, tensions would rise within The Coven. After being cost the EAW Women's World Championship, at the hands of the OG Vixens, fellow stablemate, Stephanie Mastuda questioned the loyalties of The Coven. Sparks would burst into anger yelling at Mastuda and her personal manager Mao Ichimichi before storming off. Later in the night, it was announced by Cleopatra that there would be a tournament to determine Sparks' next challenger for the Specialists Title. Cleopatra would also state that not only does the woman who wins the tournament be granted a title shot, they would be granted the title at shot EAW's biggest FPV event of the year, Pain For Pride 10. On a special Monday edition of Sunday Night Voltage, on March 13th, Sparks and the rest of The Coven members made an appearance during Eclipse Diemos' segment addressing Zack Crash. The next edition of Empire would show Sparks and Matsuda teaming together to defeat the team of Consuela Rose Ava and Laura Laine. Mastuda would pin Laura Laine after Ava left her to fend for herself, granting the victory for Sparks and Matsuda. After the match, it was shown that Mao Ichimichi was brutally attacked, displeasing Mastuda. Sparks would accuse Aria Jaxon as the culprit for the assault. On the March 19th edition of Sunday Night Voltage, Sparks was featured in The Final Erasing, a match that would take place between Eclipse Diemos and Zack Crash. On the following edition of Empire, Sparks and the rest of the members of The Coven would confront Stephanie Mastuda. Mastuda was given the choice to choose between her fellow members of The Coven, or her manager Mao Ichimichi. It was revealed that the other members of The Coven were responsible for the attack on Icimichi. Sparks would superkick Mastuda before she could make her choice, thus choosing for her. The Coven would beat Mastuda senseless, leaving her lifeless after Sparks would hit a rounding moonsault from the top rope on Mastuda was laid out on the commentary table. The next edition of Empire found Sparks addressing the fans. After insulting the vast majority of the women's division, she would be interrupted one by one by the women participating in the Specialists Championship Tournament. This would lead to a trap set by The Coven attacking April Song, Consuela Rose Ava, and Sophia Rose. The Coven would retreat after assaulting the women. One the April 25th edition of Empire, Sparks would interfere in the main event by nailing a Sparks Fly on her number one contender for the Specialist Title, Consuela Rose Ava. Ava would be knocked out causing Cailin Dillon to successfully pin and defeat Ava with the assist of Sparks. The follow Empire would find The Coven against, Consuela Rose Ava, Megan Raine, Stephanie Matsuda and Erika Sato, a match Sparks would win via pinfall on Sato. On the May 11 episode of Empire, Sparks got into a heated confrontation with Consuela Rose Ava. Sparks successfully defended the Specialists Championship against Matsuda on the May 18 episode of Empire in an Inferno match, the first of its kind for a women's match. The match's finishing sequence featured the rest of The Coven blackmailing Matsuda by having taken Serenity Hunter hostage. At the second Empire supershow, Terminus, Sparks would team with Cameron Ella Ava to take on the team of Aria Jaxon and Consuela Rose Ava, a match in which Jaxon and Rose-Ava would win. It was revealed by Conseula Rose Ava that their match at Pain For Pride X would be a Submission match. At the On night two of the 10th annual Pain For Pride, hosted in New Jersey, Sparks dressing as X-Men character, Emma Frost would lose to Ava after a hard-hitting and highly competitive match, ending her Specialist Title reign at 190 days. Sparks suffered a broken orbital socket after taking a running knee from Consuela Rose Eva at Pain for Pride 10. It would be announced several weeks later that the injury would require surgery, forcing Sparks to be out of action for possibly five to six months. Sparks made a surprise return at the ninth edition of Territorial Invasion (2017). Sparks would beat Sophia Rose to an unconscious state in order to take her spot in the 5-on-5 Women's Elimination tag match. Sparks would reunite with her fellow Coven members Alexis Diemos and a newly joined Cailin Dillon, on Team Cailin for the match. Sparks made a grand return to the ring and would eliminate the current Specialists Champion, April Song, before being eliminated herself by Consuela Rose Ava. On day two of the 2017 Empress Of Elite tournament, Empire GM, Tarah Nova came out and announced to the world and to Conseula Rose Ava that she would be granted number-one contenders match for the Specialist Title. Tarah would then follow up by announcing Sparks as Ava's opponent for the number-one contenders. The following week, the match between Sparks and Ava resulted in a double count-out. Tarah Nova would then make the match a triple threat for the Specialist Title at Manifest Destiny. At Manifest Destiny, Ava pinned Song to win the title for the second time. Women's World Championship Chase (August - October 2017) On the September 28th edition of Empire, Sparks defeated April Song in singles competition. Later on, in the same night, Sparks would interrupt former stablemate, and the 2017 Empress Of Elite, Madison Kaline's Empress Of Elite, coronation ceremony. Sparks would go on to challenge Kaline, making it her personal mission to not only show her dominance but extract revenge for herself and Alexis Diemos. On the October 5th edition of Empire, Tarah Nova announced that the winner between Sparks and Kaline would be the first woman to enter the Road To Redemption (2017) Extreme Elimination Chamber for Aria Jaxon's EAW Women's championship. Sparks defeated Kaline via submission thus being the second confirmed woman entering the chamber. Legacy On October 26, 2017, EAW reported the unfortunate passing of Brody Sparks, age 23. She was found unresponsive at her residence. Quickly following her death, a number of EAW Elitists expressed their condolences and paid tribute to Sparks via social media. Many posted photos of themselves wearing Sparks' 'Iconic' merch as well as 'Thank You Brody' t-shirts, armbands, and ring gear, which they also wore at Road to Redemption and other events as a form of remembrance. Some even adopted the signature moves that Sparks used as a way to honour her memory in the ring. Shortly following the announcement of her passing, EAW also decided to postpone Road to Redemption, where Sparks was meant to compete. In its place, the EAW Network aired the 'Thank You Brody Memorial Show', which highlighted Sparks' most memorable matches for the company as well as featured statements from EAW Elitists and employees concerning her legacy and memory. On November 4, 2017, the new date for Road to Redemption, the show opened with a tribute to Sparks. The EAW roster and staff gathered on the stage whilst the titantron displayed a picture of Sparks along with the phrase 'Thank You Brody', which the crowd in attendance also chanted after the ten bell salute. Tributes continued throughout the night, with many Elitists wearing gear inspired by Sparks, with her signature blue colour and logo. For the Women's World Championship Elimination Chamber match, the sixth pod, which Sparks was meant to occupy, was left empty out of respect and instead had a blue light shining in it to pay tribute to her. In early 2018, it was revealed that the Empire Cup had been renamed the Iconic Cup in tribute to Sparks. It was contested for at The Iconic Cup supershow, which also paid tribute to Sparks' memory by opening with a video package of her career and featuring her on promotional material. The Iconic Cup was won by Stephanie Matsuda after she defeated Andrea Valentine in the final match-up of the Iconic Gauntlet match. On May 5, 2018, Sparks was announced as the second member of the 2018 EAW Hall of Fame Class. On June 20, she was inducted into the Hall of Fame by Stephanie Matsuda, Andrea Valentine, Chelsea Crowe and Harvey Yorke – all of whom she was close with in and outside of wrestling – and induction was accepted on her behalf by her sister, Monica Vaughan. The ceremony also featured remarks from various Elitists expressing their admiration for Sparks. At the end of her speech, Vaughan presented an EAW Women's World Championship belt with sideplates designed for Sparks as well as her name on the nameplate, which served as a sign of respect for her achievements and the final shot for the televised Hall of Fame ceremony. Other Media Sparks was announced as a participant on the first season of EAW Presents: The Trial. Sparks was paired with Carlos Rosso and would be eliminated in the second episode. Sparks appeared in two EAW video games, making her in-game debut in EAW 2K17 and returning'' EAW 2K18.'' Filmography Television Personal Life Vaughan resided in Seattle, Washington. She was a fan of Marvel's X-Men comics and the Mortal Kombat franchise. Vaughan described her love for music as a "great importance in her life". She cited grunge band, Alice In Chains as her favorite band and had held their music to a great regard. Vaughan's ring name was inspired by the lead vocalist of punk band The Distillers, Brody Dalle and lead vocalist and guitarist of the all-female grunge band, L7, Donita Sparks. She was a lover of tattoos and had a tattoo of the "White Pony" logo used in the Alternative Metal band, Deftones, album of the same name, on her neck. Vaughan was a licensed cosmetologist. Vaughan was the younger half-sister of Monica Vaughan, who is best known as Youtube personality. Vaughan was involved in a romantic relationship with EAW Elitist, Jacob Senn, from November of 2016 until her death. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves ' **Illumination (Rings Of Saturn) **Moth To A Flame (Gory Special Reverse STO) **Cause & Effect (Hammerlock guillotine drop followed by Rounding moonsault off the top rope) *'Signature Moves' **''Seeing Sparks (Detonation kick) **''Sparks Fly ''(Neckbreaker off the top rope) **Chokehold STO **Diving Crossbody **Hurricanrana **Swinging Neckbreaker **Lucha Arm Drag **Standing Moonsault **Facebuster **Boston Crab **Running Bulldog **Phoenix Splash **Suicide Dive **Slingblade **Swinging Neckbreaker **Snapmare **Monkey Flip **Double Knees (To Face) **Enziguri **Standing Moonsault Double-Knee Drop **Multiple stomps, to the nape of a face-down opponent **Handspring Stinger Splash **Handspring Elbow Smash (To Cornered Opponent) **Snap Scoop Powerslam **Modified Scorpion Crosslock **Lariat Takedown **Bionic Elbow **Discus Clothesline **Knee Drop Bulldog **Forward Russian Legsweep **Snap Suplex **Dragon Screw **Front Dropkick **Spear **Avalanche bodyscissors back flip into a back-to-back kneeling piledriver **Tilt-A-Whirl Headscissors Takedown **Cradle Piledriver **Cut-throat scoop brainbuster **Springboard 450° splash *'Nicknames ' **"The Vixen of Violence" **"Dominance In A Tiny Package" **"Code of Depravity" **"The Spark of EAW" **"Hypnotic Heretic" **"The Sparkling Pestilence" **"The Crown Jewel" *'Managers''' **Zack Crash **JJ Silva **Scott Oasis **Alexis Diemos **Madison Kaline **Stephanie Matsuda **Jocelyn Diemos **Cailin Dillon *'Wrestlers managed' **Zack Crash **JJ Silva **Scott Oasis **Alexis Diemos **Madison Kaline **Stephanie Matsuda **Jocelyn Diemos **Cailin Dillon *'Entrance Themes' **"Criminal" by Fiona Apple **"Mafioso" Mac Dre (Used with OMERTA) **"Sound Of Silence" by Disturbed (Used with The Sanatorium/The Coven) **"Touch Me I'm Sick" by Mudhoney **"RX Queen" by Deftones (Used for FPVs) **"Am I A Psycho?" by Tech N9ne Ft. B.o.B and Hopsin Championships and Accomplishments *'Elite Answers Wrestling' **EAW Hall of Fame (Class of 2018) ** Specialists Championship (1 time) ** Longest reigning Specialist Champion ** Won the first ever Vixens/Women's Elimination Chamber Match ** Empire Eight (4 times) ** Most Valuable Elitist (13 times) *** Most Valuable Elitist (3 times) *** Vixen/Woman of the Week (5 times) *** Match of the Week (1 time) *** Champion of the Week (1 time) *** Promoer Of The Week (2 times) *** Beef Of The Week (2 time) Category:EAW Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Puerto Rican Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers born in 1994 Category:1994 Births Category:EAW Vixens Category:EAW Elitist Category:Specialists Champion Category:Irish Wrestlers Category:Scottish Wrestlers Category:The Coven Category:American Wrestlers Category:Elite Answers Wrestling Category:Deceased wrestlers Category:EAW Hall of Famers